I have been changed FOR GOOD
by gleekfreak23
Summary: AU-ish! Puck was hoping for a drama free summer. When two blasts from Pucks past come and visit, he realizes life in Lima is never drama free. Pucklyberry friendship, Finchel romance, Alittle Klaine/brittana fun. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE! I wish I did but sadly I do not! =( This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. REVIEW AND RATE!**

School was out and Rachel Berry had decided that this was the summer that she got her shit together. It had been a busy two years and she had had enough drama to last the rest of her life. It was time to forget about all of it and start over; no more baby drama, Jesse drama, mother drama, Quinn drama, or Glee drama period.

Just as Rachel was about to hop in the shower there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself. Her fathers were out of town for two weeks on their yearly gay couples cruise and she had been home alone for the past two day.

"Berry, my little star of David, open the door! I bring gifts!"

Rachel looked in the peep hole and smiles. Her best friend, Noah Puckerman, was standing at her front door with three grocery bags and a box of decorations. She quickly opened the door and grabbed two of the bags.

"Noah, why are you here so early? I said I didn't need help setting up until 6."

"I know but I figured if I came early then maybe we could have some private fun before the glee dorks come…"

Rachel just rolled her eyes. Normal Puck. She turned towards the kitchen and set the bags down on the counter before getting two cups and filling them with fruit punch.

"Do you know who's all coming?" Noah asked as he came into the kitchen with even more bags.

"Mike and Tina of course. Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Jesse, and Artie too. I don't know about Finn or Quinn. Is Lauren coming?"

"I really don't know…" Noah turned away from Rachel and quickly changed the subject. "Why wouldn't Finn come? He's in love with you, so I don't see him missing out on a chance to be with you."

"He didn't want Jesse to come, but Jesse is a friend. I told him that I am over the drama, so either he gets over the whole Jesse thing or don't bother coming. He said he would let me know it he was coming. What's up with you and Lauren?"

"Beth."

"WHAT?"

"I got a call from your mom yesterday. She said that Beth's first birthday went great and that she wanted to know if Quinn or I wanted to visit her next weekend. I told Lauren about it and that I think I'm gonna visit Beth, try to have some sort of relationship with her. Lauren wasn't happy. She said that she couldn't handle the relationship anymore and hasn't talked to me since."

"Noah, I'm so sorry." Rachel put down her pitcher of fruit punch and hugged Puck. She held on a moment longer than she normally would cause this was her best friend and he needed her.

Noah and Rachel had an extremely complicated history. They had been friends as toddlers; gone to temple together and for some reason, Rebecca Puckerman liked the idea of Noah hanging out with a Jewish girl growing up. Their tight friendship ended in elementary school. Noah ended up going to South Lima elementary and middle school while Rachel went to school in North Lima. They reunited in high school, but Noah was a jock and Rachel was a naïve drama student, so their friendship hit a huge wall.

His freshman year, Noah wanted to join the football time. The head quarterback told him that the only way him and his best friend at the time, Finn could join was if they threw a slushy at the next person who walked down the hallway. As Noah turned around with a grape slushy in hand his heart dropped. Berry was frolicking down the corridor in a plaid skirt and navy blue reindeer sweater. He didn't want to do it. This was Rachel and even though they hadn't said more than two words to each other in over eight years, in his mind she was his little sister.

"Come on Puckerman. Either grow some balls or go home!"

Noah closed his eyes and threw the slushy at the innocent girl. He opened his eyes to see Rachel's brown eyes fill up with tears and run into the bathroom. His heart sank. He was no doubt the worse Jew ever!

Sophomore year, things got more complicated. He hooked up with Finns girlfriend, then dated he's ex-best friend only to have her break up with him. He will never forget the day he had left her on the bleachers after the break-up. "We were never friends!" is all he spat at her. He had seen the pain in her eyes. He had felt the hurt she felt. He honestly thought they would never be friends again.

No matter how many times he hurt her, she always forgave him. They were always there for each other when things really mattered. She was the one that had helped him find the song "Beth" and she had practiced with him until it was perfect. She was the first one he called when Beth was born. She was the one who picked him up when he got out of juvie. She had been the one to warn him about Quinn and Sam before he returned to school. He had been the one who had listened while she cried for hours over Finn. He was the one that had stopped her when she told him she wanted to sleep with him. He had said it was because of Finn but truth be told, he cared about Rachel too much to use her like that.

Rachel remembered the day that she asked Noah to sing "Need You Now" with her. Sure, it had been to make Finn jealous but it was the perfect song for them. Whenever he needed her, she was there and whenever she really needed him, he came through. It wasn't until her Barbaravention that their friendship became as solid as it had been during their youth. Now they called and texted all the time. Rachel helped Noah with homework weekly. And Noah drove her to and from school daily. They were more that best friends, they had become like family.

Now Noah stood in Rachel's kitchen hurting from his most recent break-up and Rachel knew it was her job to make him feel better.

"I have some banana bread. Want some?"

He had to laugh. His little Berry always had his back and he honestly didn't know what he would do without her.

"Yes please."

She quickly sliced some bread and placed it in front of Noah before grabbing out some fruit and slicing them up for the party.

"RACHEL? Are you home? It's Finn."

Rachel jumped up and turned around to see Finn walking into her kitchen and staring at Noah.

"Oh, Finn! You came! Here, let me get you some punch and bread. I'm so glad you came. Umm…here." Rachel placed the food in front of the tall quarterback and went back to slicing fruit. "I have a lot of food to prep and I still need to take a shower. Noah came over early with food, but we can use all the help we can get." She turned around and smiles.

Noah could tell Finn was uneasy with him being there. He thought the two of them had gotten over it. They had come together for the football team this year and they had even hung out a few times. Finn knew Rachel and Puck were close. Noah hadn't tried to hide that fact when Finn was dating Quinn. He had explained that it was just friendship, nothing more. Noah thought about trying to clear the air when Finn's phone went off. He quickly read the text and turned to Puck.

"So how are things going between you and Lauren?"

"We broke up."

Finn reread the text message and took a deep breath before he stood up, told Rachel he would be right back and headed for the door. He turned around and glanced at Puck.

"So…Danni and Carolina are here for the summer."

And with that Finn walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Finn had known Puck would freak when he found out about Danni and Carolina Thomas which is why he had waited so long before telling him. He had known for over a month, but Quinn hated Danni and Puck had a complicated relationship with both of the sister. He started up his truck and headed to his house. He had to pick up the girls and get back to help Rachel before Jesse could come over and get his hands on her.

"Hey there sexy ladies. Hurry up; we have a party to get to." Finn smiles at the two girls sitting on his porch. Danni Thomas had been Finn's best friend since he was four years old. She was an attractive brunette with bright green eyes. At 5'8" she stood about six inches taller than her twin, Carolina. Carolina Thomas was a cute red head with deep blue eyes. The two sisters couldn't have been any more different. Carolina was a talented swimmer with a mean attitude and fierce determination. She got whatever or whoever she wanted and once she got bored, she moved on to something better or more entertaining. To put it simplify, she was beyond spoiled. It was that fact alone that made her one of Finn's lease favorite people in the world, but she was Danni's sister and one of Mike Chang's best friend so he put up with her. Danni was a drama student with a perfect GPA. She was driven and spunky and extremely down to earth. She was simple and easy going but wasn't afraid to speak her mind when it came to things she was passionate about, like Finn and his personal life. Quick to help others but last to ask for help; in a word, she was selfless. The two had very little in common, but the one thing or person none the less, they had in common was sitting in Rachel's kitchen

"By the way," Finn turned to the twins as they got into his truck, "Noah Puckerman is going to be there tonight."

"How long had it been since you've talked to them?" Rachel came down from her shower to find Noah still sitting at the counter. He hadn't moved since Finn left.

"I talked to Carolina a few weeks ago. I went to Columbus last summer to see them and Carolina agreed to meet with me. We have talked a few times since then. Danni is a different story. I haven't talked to her since the summer after freshman year. I saw her during the Christmas Quinn was pregnant but she refused to talk to me. It's complicated."

"Really? Cause the way I see it, you fucked up and she moved on."

"Wow Rach! Way to put it gently."

Rachel just shrugged her shoulders and headed to the frig to start making dip. Rachel knew this was gonna be hard for Noah, seeing the girl he lost his virginity and heart to and the girl he cheated on her with at the same time. So much for a drama free summer.

"How long are they staying with us? That Carolina chick in a homophobic."

"Kurt, you don't know that."

"Yes I do Dad. She told Finn that she knew a camp that could "fix" my problems and help me see God's way."

"Carol said they were staying for the summer. Their father got a trucking job and they need a place to stay. I will talk to them, okay."

"Fine. I'm going to pick up Blaine and we are heading to Rachel's for a party. Rachel said if I drink I can stay at her house."

"I prefer you and Finn don't drink, but if you guys need a ride call me!"

"Bye Dad!"

Finn pulled into Rachel's driveway just as Kurt and Blaine pulled in.

"Oh my God! Kurt has a boyfriend!" Carolina turned her nose up before looking at Finn.

"Carolina, can you please not make a scene. It's not your place."

"Danni, you may believe all that "born that way" talk the gays try to tell us, but good Christians know the truth. Kurt needs help and God sent me here to be the one to help him."

"I don't care if he needs help or not, just please leave well enough alone. No homophobic slurres tonight."

Carolina got out of the car and walked over to Kurt and Blaine while Danni and Finn sat in the truck for a few minutes.

"I'm not ready Finn. I can't do it. Just take me back to your place. I can unpack or clean or help Burt with his truck or something. "

"You can do this. It's been years since you've talked to him. If you don't want him to bother you, than tell me and I will make sure he leaves you alone. Plus Santana is coming so she can be your back up."

Finn hugged Danni quickly. It had been two years since the old clan had been together. Growing up, Puck, Finn, Matt, Mike, Santana, Danni, Brittany, and Carolina had all gone to summer camp together. For seven summers in a row, the eight of them had swam, hiked, biked, and camped their summers away together. It hadn't been since Matt moved away and Danni refused to return to camp after sophomore year that the clan broke up. Finn knew Carolina still talked to Matt and Puck and Danni was close with Finn and Santana, but the eight of them no longer hung out as a group…until tonight. Somehow they all, besides Matt who had moved to Texas, were going to meet up again and one thing was for sure….it was gonna be a crazy summer.

"Rachel, the queers are here!"

Rachel ran into the living room and hugged Kurt and Blaine as Noah slowly followed behind her. As he did, he came face to face with a short red head and he lost his train of thought.

"Hello Puckerman! Miss me?"

Carolina quickly grabbed Noah and pulled him into a kiss. Just as Noah pushed the red head off of him, he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him. He looked up and met the brunettes stare.

"Danni, you look…I can't believe…it's been a long time…you're here…"

Noah took a step towards her, hoping for something. A hand shake, a smile, and hug, something. But instead, she looked away and walked to the kitchen without a word. Finn put his hand on Pucks shoulder.

"Sorry dude, she's not ready to talk to you yet. Give her time. Maybe she'll come around."

Noah suddenly felt empty. He nodded and followed Finn into the kitchen.

"That didn't go like I hoped it would," Noah thought to himself. "It's gonna be a long summer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was eight and everyone was sitting in Rachel's backyard around a bonfire. Tina sat on Mike's lap and Kurt was holding Blaine's hand. Santana and Artie sat on either side of Brittany while she tried to figure out how to roast a marshmallow. Jesse has sitting alittle too close to Rachel while Finn sat on her other side with Danni. The two of them were whispering closely and Rachel found herself alittle jealous. She glanced at Noah, who was sitting between Carolina and Lauren. She could tell he was watching Finn and Danni closely as well. Next to Lauren were Mercedes and Quinn sitting on either side of Sam. The three of them were laughing at some story Kurt was telling but Rachel couldn't keep her eyes off Noah. He was not just glancing at Danni; he was downright staring at her. Rachel had never seen that look in his eyes. It was deep and meaningful. She couldn't even describe it. It was pure longing.

"Rachel! Are you listening to me?"

Rachel looked up and saw Kurt looking at her.

"We should have a sing off tonight! It would be so much fun! Who's game?"

Everyone nodded and Rachel decided to run down and grab her karaoke machine. Her fathers had installed a stage in their backyard for summertime concerts. Blaine helped her plug in the machine and everyone quickly grabbed the songbook to pick their song to sing.

"Danni, we should sing together," Finn quickly stood up and grabbed the songbook.

Rachel looked at Finn in despair. "I didn't know you could sing Danni."

"Danni and I are both amazing singers. Well, I'm amazing, she's okay. Puckerman, we need to sing together. It would be awesome. Remember last time we sang. What song was that? Oh yeah, Berlin "Take My Breath Away." Let's sing that!" Carolina quickly stood up and grabbed Noah by the arm. She looked through the songs on Rachel's iPod until she found her song.

The music started and Carolina sang the first few lines before Noah joined in. Rachel could tell this wasn't Noah's first time singing the song. He knew the words by heart and even seemed to put some emotion into the song. But it was nothing compared to Carolina. Everyone could tell she was singing to Puck; she was flapping her arms and touching Noah every other word. At the end, she put her hand on Noah's face and kissed him on the cheek before clapping and jumping up and down.

"Wow! I have never been so speechless…just WOW!" Kurt turned to Blaine disgusted. He had never met anyone so annoying and over the top before. "Well, it's our turn. Come on Blaine." The couple looked through the iPod until they found their song.

It took a few seconds before Rachel realized what song it was. Suddenly Kurt started singing "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler to Blaine. The two sang in perfect harmony and at the end of the song, Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips and whispered "I love you." Kurt just smiled as the two sat back down.

Danni could tell her sister was upset by the kiss and she tried to stop Carolina before she said something stupid but she wasn't quick enough.

"I don't appreciate the homosexuals making out in front of me! It's against God's—"

Danni quickly grabbed Carolina's arm and threw her bad into the lawn chair before yelling at her sister.

"SHUT UP CAROLINA BEFORE YOU MAKE AN ASS OUT OF YOURSELF."

Everyone was looking at Danni with shock. Finn had never seen her raise her voice before, let alone use physical force toward anyone. She quickly brushed off the incident and looked to Santana and Brittany.

"I think we need to sing together."

The three girls quickly stood up and looked through Rachel's song collection. After a few minutes, the girls found a song. It was "Cater 2 You" by Destiny's Child. Rachel was beyond surprised how well the three girls performed together. Moreover, she was shocked at how talented Danni was. She looked around and realized she wasn't the only one. Besides Carolina, Finn, Noah, and Mike, everyone seems surprised at the girl's voice. After the song, the three girls hugged and quickly got off the stage.

Jesse got up and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I think it's our turn."

Rachel wanted nothing more than to say no but she couldn't be rude. Suddenly Danni stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"I was hoping to sing with Rachel. Finn does nothing but praise her talent and I would be honored if you would sing with me."

Rachel smiles at Danni and mouthed the words "Thank you" before pulling away from Jesse. Danni ran to the iPod and click on her song. Once the music started Rachel starting jumping up and down.

"I love this song!"And with that the two of them started singing "Boys Boys Boys" by Lady Gaga. After the song, Danni excused herself and headed inside to grab a drink. Finn turned to Puck and whispered something in his eye. Suddenly Puck stood up and headed to the house.

Everyone watched as he ran to the house before staring at Finn.

"What did you tell him?" asked Sam.

"I told him it's now or never!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Danni was beyond annoyed. Her sister was hanging all over Noah and she knew it was just to get a raise out of her. Not to mention the annoying anti-gay attitude her sister seemed to have inherited from their parents. She never understood how her family could be so close minded. If she didn't shut up her sister, the Hummel's would kick them out by the end of the week. Just as she grabbed a Diet Coke, she turned around to come face to face with the second last person she wanted to talk to.

"Does Berry have any Mountain Dew in there?" Noah asked before quickly looking at the ground. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was beyond afraid of upsetting the brunette in front of him.

The two just stood there for what felt like hours. Danni was too nervous to say anything and Noah didn't want to push the wrong button. Finally Danni went into the frig and grabbed a Mountain Dew.

"Here."

Noah looked up and smiled at the girl standing in front of him. He grabbed the soda and held the girls hand for a second. She smiled slightly before quickly turning around and taking a drink of her soda.

"You can go now, Noah."

Puck was beyond confused. She had smiled at him. She had gotten him a soda. They had held hands for a moment. Didn't she feel what he felt? Didn't she want to talk to him like he wanted to talk to her? After a few moments, Noah decided it was a lost cause and headed back to the fire. Just as he left, Kurt and Blaine walked in.

"Hey sweetie, are you crying?" Kurt put his hand on Danni's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She's stupid. I hope you can look past it."

Blaine laughed before turning Danni around and looking her in the eyes. "I have a feeling you're not crying because your sister was offended by our kiss. Want to talk about it?"

Danni smiled before nodding. "You may want to sit down, it's a long story."

"Let's start at the beginning…I met Noah when I was six. We went to summer camp together. He was my first kiss. We snuck out when we were ten and sat under the stars all night. Finding constellations and making up some of our own. At 4am, we finally walked back to the tents and it was right outside my tent when he kissed me. It wasn't anything crazy, just a quick peck on the lips but after we both starting laughing and ended up waking up Finn and my sister. After that, ever summer we slept the whole time together. We would fish or hike or just lay in the grass for hours. I know Finn didn't like the idea. He's always been very protective of me, but he let our relationship run it's coarse.

I don't know what happened during their freshman year but that summer, Finn, Mike, Matt and Noah were different. They all went by their last names and they spent the summer hazing the younger campers and hitting on every other girl. The sweet Noah who had once spent the night looking at the stars with me, now called me baby and went around telling the guys that I was 'his girl.' But I still spent every moment I could with him. We sat together at meals, laid on the beach all afternoon and stayed out late at night. One the second last week, we were lying in his tent alone. Mike, Matt, and Finn were at a bonfire with the rest of the camp, but we had left early to hang out.

As we laid together, he stared at the ceiling before he whispered "I love you." It was so quiet, I almost missed it. I just stared at him until he repeated it. He then kissed me. We ended up losing our virginity that night. I honestly thought our relationship was going to last. On the last night of camp, Noah and Matt got a hold of some beer and wine coolers. Everyone ended up getting pretty drunk. Around 2am I realized Noah wasn't at the fire anymore, so I went to see if he was in his tent. To my surprise, I found him naked and in bed with Carolina. I ran to my tent crying. Finn saw the whole thing and ended up spending the night with me while Noah tried to explain himself. Finn told him to leave me alone and I left the next day without saying word to him. I haven't seen Noah since…until tonight."

Danni sat there with tears rolling down her face. Kurt and Blaine just rubbed her shoulders and tried to calm the sweet girl down. Outside the door, Noah Puckerman stood there in despair. How was he going to get Danni to forgive him when he couldn't even forgive himself.

Rachel sat alone on her front porch. She wanted nothing more to help Noah but she had no idea how. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her.

"Rach, can we talk?"

"What's up Jesse?"

"I'm leaving Lima. I got an internship in the Chicago Broadway. I leave next week!"

"I wanted to talk to you before I left. Rachel, you are amazing; beyond talented and truly determined. You have something special and I want you to promise to let nothing get in your way—"

"I pro—"

"Let me finish. I know you love Finn and I have no doubt that Finn loved you. But I don't want some high school romance to keep you from your dreams. I'm not telling you to leave Finn or anything like that. I want you to be happy. I just don't want to see you throw away dreams or settle for anything less than the best. It's getting late and I have to get up early. I truly love you and hope we can be friends."

"Of course. I promise to visit you and keep in touch." Rachel got up and hugged Jesse before he headed to his Pruis. Just as Jesse drove off, Finn walked outside.

"Why did Jesse leave?"

"He was tired."

Finn sat down next to Rachel and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry about getting jealous about Jesse. It was wrong. You're allowed to be friends with whomever you want. I just want you to know that I love you."

Rachel smiles before kissing Finn deeply. Finn was shocked but extremely pleased by the surprise kiss. He took the advantage of being alone of Rachel, pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him while he lightly pulled her hair and nibbled her neck. She moaned into his neck and smelled in his soap. Everything about Finn turned her on, but she suddenly became aware of the fact that they were getting hot and heavy on her porch with a dozen guests in her backyard.

"Finn, we need to stop."

Finn kissed her one last time before lifting her off his lap and leading her to her kitchen. As they headed in, Rachel saw Noah standing outside the kitchen, listening to the conversation in the kitchen.

"What's up Noah—"

"Shhhhh!"

Rachel peaked in to see Danni crying as Blaine hugged her and Kurt got her a glass of water. It took a second for Finn to realize that Danni was crying, but once he did, he ran into the kitchen to help.

"Danni, are you okay?"

She ran into Finn's arms sobbing. Finn held on tight as the girl cried into his shoulder. The rest of the group headed into the kitchen. Rachel and Noah stood the in awe. "When had they gotten so close?" thought Noah. "Are they more than friends? Can everyone else see the chemistry between them? Is it just me or does Finn seemed to be enjoying this too much? Had Finn set me up? He was the one who told me to go for it and now he was the one holding her!" Rachel pulled on Noah's arm and pointed to the living room.

"What happened?"

"Can't you tell? Your buddy Finn told me to go for it, and now he's the one comforting Danni and I'm the old man out!"

"Noah, stop that. That is not what happened. Finn and Danni are close but he's not trying to get with her."

"How do you know? Rachel, don't be an idiot. It wouldn't be the first time. Did you know they have history?"

Rachel looked at Noah and then over at Finn and Danni. She wanted to believe her gut. She truly had faith that when Finn told her that Danni was just a friend but she had never seen him act the way he acted around her. "What do you mean that have history?"

"Forget it Rachel."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Carolina was beyond annoyed. Puck had basically ignored all her advances; from the kiss to the touching to the flirting, he didn't give her a second glance. She had thought that he was over Danni. It had been two years without talking to her and he still thought he had a chance. Why didn't he see that it was pointless? Danni would never forgive him. He needed to move on and it needed to be with her.

As she walked into the kitchen she found Finn holding Danni and Puck standing in the corner with that big nosed Berry. Who was she and why was Puck so fond of her? Carolina became even more annoyed. This night was starting to be a complete waste of time. She decided it was time to cut her loses and leave.

"Finn, I think you should take my sister and I back to your place. It's getting late."

Danni looked up and saw that her sister was upset. She didn't know why but if she was to guess, Noah wasn't giving her the attention she wanted. Danni looked at Finn and smiled.

"I'm fine. We don't have to leave on my account. It's only 9:30. Let's go outside and we'll put another log on the fire."

"NO! I'm tired and I want to go home!" Carolina took her purse and quickly grabbed her sister's bag and handed it to her. "Let's go please."

Danni could tell that Finn wasn't ready to go and from the look on Rachel's face, she didn't want him to leave either. Danni turned to Finn, "Why don't I take Carolina home and I will bring your truck back. That way you don't have to miss out on anything."

Rachel quickly stood up. "That works."

So Danni took Finn's truck and dropped off her sister. She then drove around Lima for a bit, trying to collect her thoughts. Seeing Noah again had not gone as smoothly as she had thought. Why was it so hard to get over him? As she pulled into Rachel's driveway, she saw that there were only two cars left, Kurt's black SUV and Puck's red pick-up truck. She then saw Noah through the window. He was cleaning up the kitchen with Finn and Rachel.

Danni considered leaving and letting Finn find a different way home, but she figured it was time to man up. She reached the door and heard the group talking inside.

"So Puck, that Danni girl is a cutie."

"Are you allowed to think girls are cute Blaine?"

"Don't be stupid Puck. I would never date a girl, but I still can tell when they are attractive!"

"Yeah, well Puck fucked that relationship up. Typical Puckerman, always thinking with his dick." Finn laughed.

"Shut up Finn! You don't think I realize I fucked up. It's been two years and she still won't talk to me."

Rachel walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Give it time Noah. Maybe she will come around and at least talk to you a little this summer."

Danni opened the door and the room fell silent. Kurt quickly walked over and handed her a bag. "Wanna help clean up?"

"Sure. When did everyone else leave?"

"Not too long ago. Sam, Mike, and Tina work tomorrow morning and Quinn and Mercedes both have church. Lauren got a ride with Quinn and Artie's parents picked up him, Brittany, and Santana. Blaine and I are helping clean up and then I'm dropping this guy off at home. He starts at Six Flags tomorrow!"

After Kurt and Blaine left, Rachel decided they should watch a movie together. It was only 11 so they all agreed it was fine. Rachel grabbed five different movies and asked them to pick. Four out of the five were musicals and the other one was some romantic comedy.

Danni could tell that neither of the boys wanted to watch any of the movies. Finally they decided on How To Lose a Guy in 10 Days. After about fifteen minutes, Danni looked over and saw Rachel sitting on Finn's lap. As the movie progressed, the light touching turned into kissing and then full making out. Danni had to smile. Almost two years of listening to Finn praise Rachel and they were finally happy and together again.

After the movie ended, Danni glanced over at the love birds only to realize they were both sleeping peacefully. Her heart sank. She wasn't going to wake her best friend when he was so happy here but she didn't want to take his car and leave him without a car in the morning.

"Do you want me to wake Hudson or call Kurt and see if he can pick you up?"

Danni looked over and realized Noah was looking at her. It was as if he could read her mind. She smiled before looking at the clock. It was almost 2 in the morning. She wasn't going to wake someone else up to pick her up. Rachel only lived about three miles away from Finn's house. She could walk.

"No, it's fine. I can walk."

"It's 2 in the morning. Don't be silly. Either let me wake up sleeping beauty or let me give you a ride home. It's on my way home."

"Okay."

Noah held the truck door open and helped Danni into the passenger side. He then started up the car and back out of the driveway. As he pulled in front of the Hummel house, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw Danni looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Noah quickly asked.

Danni just nodded. Suddenly she took her hand off his shoulder and turned to look at Finn's house. She could see her sister glancing out the window up stairs and Kurt was watching through the living room window. She decided right there that this was the time.

"Noah…can we go somewhere…to, you know…talk."

"I know a spot." And with that, Noah Puckerman drove toward the McKinley football field.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Carolina just stared out the window in awe. How could this happen? Puck and Danni had just driven off into the night together. How could she forgive him? Hadn't Danni been telling her for two years how there was no way in hell that she would ever talk to Puckerman again! Now, after one night, she had gotten over it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Puck was hers. "Well, I guess it's time to play dirty."

Finn woke up and looked at his watch. It was 2:15 in the morning. He glanced around and realized Danni was gone. He quickly got up and saw that his truck was still in the driveway but Puck's was gone. Did Danni get a ride from Puck? I looked at his phone to see a two missed text messages. One was from Carolina. **Where are you? Danni isn't home yet either. Hurry up!** Next was one from Puck **Giving Danni a ride home**.

He saw that Rachel's phone was blinking too and realized she had two missing texts from Kurt. One read **Guess who just pulled up in Puck's car? DANNI! **and the next one read **Guess who just left in Puck's car? DANNI!**

He quickly got up and called Danni. It went to voicemail after three rings…she had ignored his call.

"Rachel! Get up quick. Danni is with Puck."

"What's wrong with that? It's this what you wanted. Noah should be happy."

"You don't get it. It's been two years since they had their falling out. I just don't think Danni's ready. I think Puck is going to try and force her to talk to him."

"Finn, sit down. She's a big girl. Let them talk it out."

Finn looked down and saw that Danni had texted him. **I'm fine. Talking with Noah. Will call you when I get home. **

Danni looked at her phone and then over at Noah. He was sitting patently, waiting for Danni to say the first words. She stared out the window, trying to find the right words to say. It wasn't until that moment that Danni realized how stupid she had been. Sure, Noah slept with her sister, but they weren't dating and it had been two years. Two years he had sent her letters and packages and gifts, trying to make things right between them.

She wasn't there for him when Quinn was pregnant and he wrote her, begging for her to forgive him. She wasn't there when he called crying, leaving her a voicemail about Quinn giving his baby up. She had ignored him when he came to Columbus trying to make things right last summer.

Through all the love notes, phone calls, and gifts, she had ignored him. Every time flowers came with a note the said "I still love you, please call me" she threw them away. She watched her sister laugh on the phone with him. She watched Finn forgive him and stand up for him and defend him when she bad mouthed him.

For two years, she had been hell bent on never forgiving Noah Puckerman and yet here he sat still waiting for her. She smiled to herself before she realized it was time to get over it. It was time to forgive him.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Whatever you want Danni."

The two of them got out of the car and started walking toward the football field.

"Finn told me you guys won the championship this year. He said you really came through for both the football team and for Glee Club."

"Yeah." Noah looked at Danni confused. Did she really just want to engage in small talk? Suddenly Danni stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Noah. I've been stupid. You've been trying for years to mend our relationship and I've been hiding from it instead. I just…I was…I'm just sorry. Okay?"

Noah took her hands and squeezed them. He looked her in the eyes and slightly smiled before talking.

"I fucked up. I understand this was more than a little screw up. I had a lot to make up for. I just hope you can forgive—"

Danni grabbed Noah and kissed him. It had been two years since she had tasted him, but it still felt the same. He ran his hands down her back and let his tongue explore her mouth while she slipped her hands under his shirt. It had been too long and Noah tried to touch every part of Danni as quickly as possible. Danni ran her nails down Noah's back and he let out a long moan. He pulled her down onto the grass and began sucking on her ear. Her breathing was getting heavy and uneven when her phone when off.

"Ignore it," Noah whispered in her ear as he started grinding against her.

It started ringing again. Danni pushed Noah off of her and looked at her phone only to realize it was her sister.

"Hey Carolina. What's up?"

"It's late and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Carol is worried about you."

"I'm on my way home now. See you in a few minutes." Danni looked over to Noah and smile. "I think I need to go home. The family is worried."

They drove back to the Hummel's without a word. Danni just sat there smiling. As she got out, she said good night and said she would text him later.

"Okay, but can we meet up tomorrow? I have to clean a few pools in the morning but I am free after 2."

"Sure. Just text me. I was thinking about going for lunch with Kurt. Night."

As he watched Danni walk into the house, he saw a red head through the window staring at him. From the look in her eyes, she was beyond upset. If Noah had learned anything in the last two years, it was that if he wanted the thing with Danni to last, he had to stay away from Carolina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Finn could tell his mother and step dad were pissed off. He had tried to sneak in around 2:45 only to find both of his parents sitting in the living room with Kurt and Carolina. He had a feeling that Carolina was to blame for this family meeting.

Finn heard a car door close and watched Carolina run to the window. He saw Danni walk to the front door, only to be greeted by Burt.

"Danni, we need to talk."

Finn could tell that Danni had not expected the whole family to be up and waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry about coming home so late. I didn't realize what time it was. It won't happen again."

Carol smiled before standing up. "I understand, but this is still mine and Burt's house and there are a few rules we will have to go over. Not just for you, but for Finn, Kurt, and Carolina as well. First, curfew is midnight, unless we say otherwise. Also, we would prefer you guys don't drink unless you have told us and we can give you a safe ride home. Next, I know there are three cars and four teenagers. This means that it's your job to work out who uses what car and when. No fighting about it. Also, it's your job to pay for gas. We give Finn and Kurt an allowance weekly. If you guys want to help around the house, I will be happy to give you two money, but if it's not enough or if you don't want to help out than it's in your best interest to find a summer job. Lastly, Thursday night is family night. You are more than welcome to invite people over, but unless it is okayed by me or Burt, there is no going out. It that understood," Carol looked around at the four kids in front of her.

"That's fine with me. Quick question, can Blaine come over Thursday?"

Burt glanced at Carol. "Yes, we would love to have Blaine over. Finn? Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Danni? Carolina?"

Carolina eyes her sister before looking back at Carol. "Nope, I'm good."

"I'm cool. And again, I'm sorry for being home so late."

"It's fine. Just please follow the rules next time. And if you think you're going to be late, just call us."

The four teens turned and headed up the stairs. Just as Danni was about to walk into her room, Kurt and Finn grabbed her arms and dragged her into Kurt's room.

"Spill Norah Jones!"

"What? Norah Jones?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and then pushed the brunette onto his bed. "Just spill!"

"About what?"

Finn laughed before sitting next to his best friend. "Puck. What happened with Puck."

"We just talked…about us. I told him I was being childish and he said he was sorry for messing up."

"And then? What? You guys just talked and then he dropped you off at home?"

Danni could tell Finn knew there was more but she was too embarrassed to say anything. Finn had been the one to hold her when she found out about Noah and Carolina. Finn had been the one to stand by her when she needed him. Hell, he was the one who had been by her side just a few hours earlier when she was crying in Rachel's kitchen. Now that she looked back at the last few hours, she realized how stupid she's been. She had thrown away two years of growing up and moving on after five minutes alone with Noah Puckerman. That guy was like crack to her. She nodded before standing up.

"Can I go to bed now?"

Something in her eyes and the way she looked at everything else besides Finn made him a little worried, but he knew that she wouldn't say anything with Kurt in the room.

"Yeah. It's getting late. Good night Kurt. We will see you in the morning."

Danni and Finn headed out of the room before Danni quickly turned around to face Kurt.

"I need to go shopping. I need a new swim suit. Are you up for a mall trip tomorrow morning?"

"Beautiful, I would be honored."

Danni smiled before taking Finn's hand and walking down the hall. As she reached for her door knob, Finn pulled her into his room instead.

"Are you okay? Don't lie to me. I know you better than anyone. What really happened?"

"We kissed. Well, I kissed him. There was some touching. It got pretty heated…I'm so ashamed Finn. I was a fool—"

"Why are you ashamed?"

"Come on, how many times did I cry over that guy? How many times did I call you for advice on whether or not I should call him back? And then I caved in after five minutes alone with him!"

Finn just smiled as he watched the girl in front of him walk back and forth venting to herself.

"Did you enjoy it? Did it make you feel better? Are you glad you talked to him?"

Danni thought for a moment before answering.

"Yes." She let out a sigh. Of course she enjoyed it. Of course she felt better. Of course she was glad. "I love him. I thought I had gotten over him. I thought I had ignored him for so long that my feelings just disappeared, but I realize now that they haven't. I love him Finn."

"Can I give you some advice? Be careful…not about Puck. I have heard him talk about you and how much he regrets what happened. I don't think he will mess up again. At least I hope not. Be careful when it comes to your sister."

Danni stared at Finn completely confused. She knew her sister was annoying and spoiled but she honestly didn't think she would purposely hurt her. She had spent two years telling Danni how sorry she was about sleeping with Noah. She had told her over and over how she didn't realize that Danni had slept with Noah that night. Yes, her sister was a lot of things, but vindictive wasn't one of them.

"I don't have to worry about Carolina. She wouldn't do anything to hurt me. She's my sister."

Finn shook his head. Sometimes Danni could be so naïve. Danni hugged him and headed to her bedroom. It was at that moment that Finn decided it was his job to keep a close eye on Carolina before she could mess up Danni's relationship with Puck…again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Rachel woke up to a mohanked eighteen year old standing over her.

"Fuck Noah!" Rachel threw her purple pillow at her best friend. "What the hell are you doing in my room this early? It's barely light out."

"I figured we could get a quickie in before I had to clean Mrs. Smith's pool. You game?" Puck gave the drama queen a quick wink.

It was too early for Noah's games. "How did last night go? I know you left with Danni and you seem in a good mood. Not to mention I received a text message from you two hours ago telling me you wanted to talk in the morning. I didn't realize that meant 5 am, but it's cool."

"We kissed."

"You and Danni?"

"No me and Kurt! Of course me and Danni."

"Don't give me attitude. I only got two hours of sleep." Rachel had to smile. "That's a good sign. Have you talked to her since the kiss?"

"We are meeting up this afternoon. What should I do? Should I take her on a romantic date? Should I try kissing her again? Should I take it slow? Should I—"

"Calm down Dr. Love. How about a group of us hang out? That way it's laid back and simple."

Puck quickly hugged Rachel before checking his watch. "I fricken love you, Berry. I have to head to the Smith's but I will text you later."

Rachel nodded before grabbing her phone and texting Kurt. **Got plans today?**

Carolina heard her sister's phone ringing from across the bedroom. She quickly got up and realized it was just a text message. She unlocked the phone and read it quickly. **You up?-Puckzilla**

She smiled before replying. **Yes!**

**I'm outside. Wanna talk before I head to work?**

**Yeah, I will be right out.**

Carolina quickly grabbed a pair of flip flops before running outside. She could tell by the look of shock that Puck had not been expecting to see the red head in his car.

"Hello Puckerman. I think we need to talk?"

"Where's Danni?"

"Sleeping. That's not important right now. You have a choice to make. Either leave my sister alone or I will make sure it doesn't last."

" Why? It's not like you hate me. Hell, you text me all the time. Why does it bother you if I try to work things out with Danni?"

"Of course I don't hate you. Quite the opposite really. But let's face it Puckerman, you won't be happy with my sister. She's sweet, sure. But she's also simple and boring. You will find something or someone more exciting, like let's say me," Carolina put her hand on Puck's knee. "And leave her in the dust. So just skip that part and you and I can pick up where we left off last summer."

Carolina moved closer to Puck and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her back into her seat.

"No! First of Carolina, last summer was a mistake. I was in a rough place and I shouldn't have used you like I did. I'm sorry. Second, I don't know where this thing between Danni and me is gonna go, but I will do my best not to mess it up this time. I can promise you that. Now please, get out and next time, don't read someone else's text messages."

Carolina shook her head before opening to door and getting out of the truck. Her turned around and looked at Puck.

"Don't think this thing is over. I enjoy a challenge. I don't care if it takes all summer, I am gonna prove to you that I'm a better fit than my sister."

With that, the red head blew Puck a kiss and headed back inside.

"Note to self, stay away from the crazy one!"

Puck quickly grabbed his phone and texted Santana. **Mornin Tana! Carolina is up to something…please watch her. Also, don't make plans tonight. Text you later. ;-)**

Santana woke up to her "Written in the Stars" ringtone. "Who the fuck texts people at 5:45 in the morning?" she thought to herself.

She opened her phone to find four text messages. First on was from Brittany. **Are you allowed to eat after midnight or will you turn into a furby like in that movie? **Was she serious?

Santana deleted the message and decided she would talk to Brittany later. Next two messages were from Danni. First one said **WE NEED TO TALK! IT'S ABOUT NOAH! **and the second one read **Swim suit shopping tomorrow…pick you up at 10. Miss my Tana! **She loved the fact that Danni assumed she didn't have plans.

Lastly was a message from Puck. She read and reread the message. "Fuck!" Santana hadn't really talked to Carolina or Danni since they came into town for two reasons. One: Carolina was the biggest homophobic she had ever met and the two had only been in town for a few days. Santana hadn't told Danni about being a lesbian yet, but she decided it was time to let one of her closest friends know. She grabbed her phone and texted her. **Hey bitch! Two days and not a text! Thanks Danni. Also, let's meet t 9…we have catching up to do!**

Santana rolled over and decided to get a few more hours of sleep before she got ready for what should be an interesting day.

Mike loved Tina Cohan with all his heart and would never do anything to hurt her, but he knew with Carolina in town, he had to be extra careful. He heard his Blackberry beep and turn over to see who was texting him at 6:30 in the morning.

**Mikey! I need advice. Can we meet up today? Like breakfast or something? –Car**

Mike took a deep breath and told Carolina to meet him at Pete's Diner at 8. Quickly her texted Tina and told her that he had plans for the day but he would texted her later before hopping into the shower. It's was gonna be a long day.

"Danni, get up!"

Danni glanced at her alarm clock. It was 7:30 in the morning and she was not ready to start the day.

"What's up Carolina?"

"I have a few things to tell you. First I want you to know Puckerman was here this morning. He texted you, but I didn't wake you. Sorry. I just had to warn him not to hurt you. I know we both messed up last time, but I don't want to see you get hurt again. I hope you're not mad."

Danni smiled at her younger sister. "Of course not. I understand you were just trying to protect me. Thank you sis." How could Finn think Carolina would hurt her?

"Also, I'm meeting up with Mike today. You are more than welcome to come with me."

"Yeah, let me get dressed. I'm hanging with Kurt and Santana today, but I can have breakfast with you guys first."

As her sister headed for the shower, Carolina decided to quickly text Puckerman. **I hope you have considered what I offered this morning…We both know I'm more your type. Sext you later hot stuff. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Danni was beyond excited for the day. Breakfast with Mike, shopping with Kurt and Santana, and then hanging out with Noah! How could the day get any better? She turned on the CD player and searched for the perfect song to help her get ready. Finally she found it…Out Tonight from RENT! She started singing along as she jumped into the shower.

Finn had to smile as he heard Danni singing through the walls. He knew the song too well. RENT had been Danni's favorite musical since they were little children and she had forced him to listen to the soundtrack more times than he could count. Not to mention he had dated Rachel, who had every album from every Broadway show ever created. It was good to hear his best friend so happy. He quickly texted Rachel. **Helping Burt at the shop. Hanging later right? **He then texted Puck. **Let's talk. When are you free?**

Kurt could hear Danni singing from his room. He was truly amazing how amazing her voice was. "Thank gosh she's not in Glee Club," he thought to himself. "Rach and I would have some real competition." He checked his phone to see if he missed any messages. He realized he had three. **Wish me luck. Day one at Six Flags. =) See you tonight. ILY! **Kurt smiled to himself. He had the best boyfriend. **Miss you bestie! #1Diva.** Kurt made a mental note that he had to call Mercedes later. The last message was from Rachel. He quickly texted her to tell her that he would pick her up at 10. He then headed into his bathroom to get ready. It was already 7:30!

Danni and Carolina headed downstairs to find Finn and Carol in the kitchen.

"Mikey is meeting us at the diner! Can you give us a ride Finn?"

"Mike Chang?" Kurt asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." Danni turned to Kurt. "I figured I'd grab breakfast with him and then meet you at the mall. Santana is coming, if that's okay."

"It's cool. How about I drop you two off and I will meet you at the mall around 10?"

"I have plans after breakfast," Carolina stated before putting on her shoes. "How about I just promise text you guys later."

"That works for me. Santana is picking me up from the diner around 9. Finn, what are you doing today?"

"I'm helping Burt for a bit. Then heading to Rachel's."

Finn kissed his mom and headed for the door. Danni and Kurt quickly gave her a hug before following Carolina to the car.

"You kids be safe and remember to text me and let me know what's going on for dinner."

Mike sat at a corner booth and smiled as his favorite set of twins walked in. He stood up and hugged them both. It had been three months since he had seen the two and he was glad to have some time to catch up.

"It's been too long!" Danni grabbed a menu and looked over it before deciding on the whole wheat pancakes. "How is your girlfriend? I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday but she seemed lovely. It's been almost a year, hasn't it?"

"Yes and she's working today at the Asian food market my family owns. I have to head in at 11."

"I missed you so much Mikey!" Carolina hugged Mike before waving down the waitress. She ordered the Veggie Omelet while her sister ordered her pancakes.

A lot of people thought Carolina was spoiled and rude, but Mike knew a different side of her. They had been friends their whole life and though Danni was the nicer one, Carolina had her good qualities too. She had dated Mike for a few months a couple summers in a row and she had also been his first kiss. Though he thought of both of the girls as sisters, he understood why Puck had fallen for both girls. Danni was that girl next door type. She was innocent and sexy at the same time, but not too over the top. Carolina was wild and driven. She had a way for demanding attention and most guys couldn't keep their hands off of her. He loved both girls for those reasons and so many others.

"We should hang out tonight. I work until 9, but I am free after."

"I have plans…with Noah." Mike and Carolina both looked at Danni in shock. Mike liked the idea of Puck finally with Danni. She tamed him in a way. He was more mature, less of a player. Plus, he had been rooting for them since he was seven and saw them holding hands on the swings at camp.

"So it's finally happened…Punni in the house? Or is Duck better? Ducki? Panni? Nonni? Doah?"

"SHUT UP MIKEY! This can't be true sis! What happened to moving on? What happened to never forgiving him?"

"I have been stupid holding on to the past like I have. Truth be told Carolina, I love him. I have loved him since I was seven. It's like Cory/Topanga type thing."

"Except Cory wasn't a player."

"I have faith this thing will work. Trust me."

"We slept together last summer!" Carolina hadn't meant to blurt it out like she did. In fact, she was hoping to use the fact that Puck and her had slept together as blackmail, but she could tell she had gotten her sister's attention.

"What?" Danni couldn't believe her ears.

"Sorry sis. I wasn't going to tell you. Last summer when Puck came to talk to us and you refused to meet with him, I went to his hotel room. We slept together. I know I promised I would never sleep with him again, but we have a connection. We just can't stay away from each other, you know."

Mike tried to think up a quick defense for both Puck and Carolina, but he couldn't think of anything. He knew this fact alone would put a dent in the Puck/Danni relationship.

"He also was planning on coming up again this summer." Carolina quickly grabbed her phone and showed her sister a text. **I'm in need to a quick hotel hook-up. You free this weekend?** The text was dated yesterday! Danni's heart sank. She quickly stood up.

"I need to leave!"

Mike followed her to the door. "Danni Lynn, wait! Please listen to me." She turned around to face the Asian.

"What Mikey? What are you gonna say? Don't even dare defend them, either of them! Don't tell me to calm down! And don't tell me to think before I do anything I'll regret! I know you and you always think things through before acting and I love you for it, but I'm just really pissed! I want to punch my own sister in the face and then I want to go over to whatever pool Noah Puckerman is cleaning and drown him in it!"

"I get it. Carolina messed up again, but you know better than anyone that she gets in her own way sometimes. And Puck shouldn't have done what he did, but please talk to someone before you act. Maybe Finn or Santana can help you calm down. Want me to call one of them?"

"Tana please."

Mike grabbed his phone and dialed Santana's number. "Danni needs you to picker her up right away."

Rachel was sitting in her kitchen, eating some toast, when Kurt knocked on her door. She let the boy in and gave him a quick hug. Kurt sat down at the table before letting a deep sigh.

"So, tell me everything you know about Danni and Puck. I know their history and that they meet up last night, but Danni was short on details."

"They kissed!" Rachel jumped up and down. "Noah seems very happy. He was here this morning."

"Do you think it's going to last? Puck doesn't have a very good track record."

"I hope so. Noah has been in love with that girl for years. Can I tell you a secret?"

Kurt's eyes light up and he nodded violently.

"I don't know if Noah told Danni, but he hooked up with Carolina last summer. I'm hoping either he tells Danni before she finds out or that the secret never comes out because I know she's not going to be too happy. It might end things before they even start."

"I already hate that Carolina chick! She's like that annoying pimple you get on school picture day. I just want to pop her and be done with her."

"From what Noah and Finn have told me about her, she's not the nicest person but Noah can't seem to stay away. I know Finn just puts up with her because she's Danni's sister."

"Well, we will have to question Danni today. We are going shopping with her and Santana. You game?"

"Shopping…of course I'm game! I'm planning a movie night tonight. You and Blaine should come."

"Barbara, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Santana pulled up to Pete's and saw a brunette sitting outside crying. She had a feeling this was about Carolina and Puck. She quickly made a mental note to hurt both of them before she rolled down the windows.

"Excuse me, but I'm just wondering how much you charge an hour?"

Danni looked up and smiled. Tana always knew how to make her feel better. She hoped into he car and put on her seat belt.

"How are you Santana?"

"I'm good. I was hoping to go to the football field and catch up."

"Sounds good."

Santana pulled into a stall at the field and turned down her radio. She figured it was now or never. The Latina turned to face her friend and took a deep breath.

"I'm a lesbian." There was a moment of silence before Danni replied.

"And I am straight."

Santana looked at Danni completely confused. "What?"

"Well you told me your sexual orientation; I figured it was my turn. Honestly, I'm not surprised. I think I've known since you were ten and made out with that blonde at camp. Plus, you slept with a girl long before you did the deed with Noah. Hell, we fooled around once, remember. Plus wasn't Brittany your first?" Danni looked at Santana's face and realized this wasn't the reaction she expected. "I love you Tana. No matter whom you prefer to fuck."

Santana smile and gave her friend a hug. "Just to let you know, my sister won't be happy…homophobe and all."

"That's fine. I never liked her that much anyways."

"I'm not a fan of hers right now either."

"What happened?"

Danni quickly went through what had happened in the last twelve hours and once she was finished Santana just shook her head. "Your sister is a fuck, but no surprise there. Puck is stupid, but you have to remember that he didn't know you were in town yesterday. Come on; let's meet Jew Nose and Lady Lips at the mall. Shopping time!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Puck had finished cleaning his third and last pool of the day. It was already four; it had taken him two hours longer than he had hoped. He decided to call Danni and see what she was up to when he saw that he had missed a call from Carolina. He dialed his voicemail.

"Well Puckerman, I warned you. I told Danni about last summer. She wasn't too happy. I also showed her the texted from yesterday…you know…the one about hooking up this weekend. I don't think you two will be talking anytime soon. But if you're horny, call me. I can always make time for you."

Puck almost dropped his phone. He quickly dialed Danni, but no answer. He tried again, but nothing. He decided to call Rachel when Mike's number popped on his screen.

"What up Chang?"

"Hey dude. I'm on break right now but I figured I'd warn you. Shit hit the fan. How could you hook up with Carolina again? Fuck man. Danni Lynn is pissed. She was yelling and crying. Mentioned drowning you with her bare hands. Santana picked her up and they're with Kurt and Rachel at the mall right now. Rachel is having us all over tonight for movies, but I think you should sit this one out. Danni is really hurt."

"Thanks for the advice, but I need to fix this man. I'm not letting her go that easily. I need her too much. I will talk to you later."

"Good luck Puck and for what it's worth, I'm rooting for you two. I think most of us are."

Puck quickly dialed Rachel's number. After two rings, the petite brunette answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Why hello my sexy Jewish goddess, what are you doing?"

"I'm at the mall with Danni, Santana, and Kurt. Noah, you fucked up. Danni is really upset with you. I don't know if it's a good idea if you come tonight."

"Rach, come on! I figured you would understand how important it is that I speak to her."

"Who are you talking to Berry?"

"No one Santana."

"That's code for Puckerman."

"Shut up Kurt."

Puck's heart skipped a beat. "Give the phone to Danni."

"Noah, that's not a good idea."

"Please Rach!"

He heard Rachel try to hand the phone over and after a few seconds a voice came on the phone.

"Yes Puckerman."

He knew it was Danni but he had never ever heard her call him Puckerman. In fact, Rachel and Danni were the only two, besides his family, that called him Noah.

"Danni? Can we talk? I think we need to—"

"No."

"Please Danni. Give me five minutes."

"Did you sleep with my sister last year?"

"Yes, but it's a messed up story. I had just signed away my rights as Beth's father and you still refused to talk to me. Carolina showed up at my hotel and I was drunk. It was stupid. I should have told you."

"I understand what you're saying, but that doesn't change the fact that you texted her last night."

"I had just been dumped and things with Beth were getting complicated. I didn't know you were in town. I figured you still weren't talking to me and I felt so shitty. I thought a quick hook up would make me feel better. It was stupid. I know that."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm more worried. You have a history with my sister. You seem to always run to her whenever things in your life get too complicated. How is this, us, supposed to work if every time we fight, I'm going to worry that you'll run to her bed again?"

"I won't. I promise. You mean too much to mess this up. I learned my lesson. Please, let's meet up and talk."

"We are all meeting at Rachel's around seven. Bye Noah."

Puck smiled. "Bye." Puck put down his phone and started up his car. He had to head home and shower.

Santana had to smile. The day had been a success. She was happy and one of her best friends was happy. She looked down and saw a missed texted from Brittany. **You up for some soft lady kisses before Berry's tonight?**

"Hey guys, I better get going." She looked over to Danni, "Is it cool if you get a ride from Kurt?"

"Yeah, I have to head home to shower anyways. Plus now we can both help Rachel set-up for movies tonight."

"Okay. I will see you all later." Santana quickly gave Danni a hug before heading to her car.

"How can you be such good friends with Santana?" Rachel blurred out before she could control herself.

Danni stared at Rachel and Kurt a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"She's kind of a bitch."

"Rachel, don't be ridiculous, she's a complete bitch!" Kurt added.

Danni laughed. "I know she's a bitch, but I love her. She's always been there for me when I needed her. Plus her father played with my father in "Puckerman and the Heartbreaker's" so I have known her my whole life."

"Puckerman and the Heartbreaker's?" Kurt and Rachel repeated in unison.

"Yeah, the band that Eli Puckerman started in college."

"Eli Puckerman? You mean Noah's father?" Rachel was so confused. She had met Noah's father a few times, but she had been four years old the last time she had seen him and Noah refused to talk about him.

"Yeah. Eli and Santana's dad, Jose, went to high school together in Lima. They met my father in Columbus while in college and started their band to help pay for tuition. Of course, the band broke up when Eli signed with the band Crossroads and dropped out of school. While in college, Jose met Santana's mother Maria, Eli met Sarah, and my father met my mother. We all ended up settling in Columbus and my mother became best friends with Maria and Sarah. When we were five, Jose got offered a job in Lima, so they moved back here."

"Did you and Santana still keep in touch once she left?" Rachel found all these new facts beyond interesting. She didn't know that Noah and Santana had such a long history.

"Yeah. Once Santana's family moved back to Lima, they became pretty close with the Puckerman's again. Sarah had a job at a nursing home and family in Lima, so they had moved back whenshe was pregnant with Noah. Of course, Eli was around more back then. He quick the band to focus on his family, but as you know, that didn't last long. I use to come to Lima to visit Santana every summer. That's how I met Brittany. Sometimes I stayed with Santana and sometimes I stayed with Noah. It all depended who had more room. When we were seven, Eli ran off to join some rock band trying to reclaim his youth. Sarah was heartbroken, so my mother decided to have us kids go to summer camp and she helped Sarah get back on her feet. After that, we just continued going to camp together year after year. Finn, Matt, and Mike were all friends Noah met at school and soon we were all one big gang."

"Where is Eli now?" Rachel couldn't help ask.

"Ummm…you can't tell anyone. Not even Noah, because as far as the Puckerman's know, Eli is in California living his dream life as a rock star."

"We won't tell, will we Kurt."

"Scouts honor." Kurt had become more and more interested in the story.

"He's with my dad, getting my mother." Danni looked down as if ashamed of something.

"Where's your mother?" Kurt regretted asking the moment the question left his lips.

A small tear rolled down her cheek as she quickly turned away from the two people in front of her. Breathing in deeply, she finally wiped the tear away and faced Rachel and Kurt. "Gone. She left when I was ten. Told my father that she couldn't take being a wife or mother anymore and rode off on the back of some twenty year olds motorcycle. My father got a phone call from her a few weeks back. She gave some sob story about how she missed us and wanted to come back, so my father called up Eli and they headed to some bumfuck town in Nebraska. Originally he wanted to take me and my sister, but I refused to go so Carol agreed to let us stay."

"I thought your dad had a trucking job?" Kurt was beyond confused. Did his stepmom and father know the truth? Had they lied to him and Finn? Did Finn know?

"That's the story Carol came up with when she told you and Finn. She figured it would be easier on us if fewer people knew the truth."

Rachel took the girls hand. "I'm sorry."

Danni smile before glancing at her watch. "Let's get going. I still need a shower."

Finn sat on a lawn chair in his front yard when he caught a glimpse of some red head in a bikini. He looked up to find Carolina standing in from of him with a bottle of suntan lotion.

"Can you rub lotion on my back?"

"Sure. Sit down on the grass."

Finn squeezed the lotion into his hands and started rubbing it into the red head's fair skin. As he rubbed it over Carolina's shoulder blade, he saw a small mole that looked like a music note. He had to smile as he pictured Danni's mole in the same spot. It amazed him when he saw similarity between the twins. There weren't many, but the few that he knew of made him laugh.

"Can I ask you a question Finn?"

"Yeah. Go for it."

"What is it about my sister?"

Finn was taken aback by the question. How could he answer that? "What do you mean?"

"Come on Finn. You love her. Puckerman loves her. Mikey loves her. Santana loves her. Rachel. Kurt. Blaine. Hell, even my father loves her more than me. Why? She's boring and stubborn. She never lets go. Refuses to forgive people. Acts better than anyone else. She's not even pretty. And most of all, she's the reason our family is broken up! Why do people love her?"

Finn sat there for a second before answering. "I can't tell you why anyone else loves her, but I can tell you why I love her. I love her because she's the only friend I have ever had that has never lied to me. She has always gone out of her way to help me. And she has never been afraid to ask me for help. I love her because when I was eight and too ashamed to take off my shirt at the lake, she swam next to me in her shorts and tank top so I didn't look foolish alone. I love her because when I found out about Quinn and Puck, she came to Lima and sat in my car as I cried for hours and then when I found out and Rachel and Puck, she came again to listen to me cry even longer. I love her because when your mother walked out on her family, Danni hopped a bus and showed up on my door step at two in the morning with tear stained cheeks and asked if I was busy. I love her because she never judges me or blames me or yells at me. She's just there. She's my rock and I'm hers. I lean on her because she leans on me, I need her because she needs me, and I love her because she loves me. I plan on it always being that way."

"She never bad mouths me. Can you believe that Finn? After everything I've done, she has never bad mouthed me. I know she gets annoyed with me and I know I upset her sometimes even disappoint her, but she never bad mouths me. I blamed her when our mom left. I still blame her. Father and I begged Mom to stay. You know what Danni did? She packed up our mother's clothes and told her to get out. She said that she didn't need a half ass mother and that our father could do better. I was ten years old and I watched my sister kick my mother out of our house. I watched as my mother rode away and never came back. How can anyone love someone who could do that?"

"I don't know."

"I just don't get it. That was the one and only time I have ever seen her do anything mean. Like I said, she never bad mouths me. She honestly never bad mouths anyone. Not Puck, not you, not our father, no one. She has been shit on by everyone and still she acts as if she lives a perfect life. You know the only people she has ever dated were you and Puckerman. In school, I get any and every guy. I have dated the majority of the football and basketball team, at least half the soccer team, and most of the swimmer team. Danni hasn't been on a single date. The only guy who has seen the inside of her room, other than Dad, is you, and yet every guy I have ever dated still talks to Danni. And not like a simple hello when they see each other at Wal-Mart. They hang out. She goes out to lunch or to the movies with one of my ex's weekly and they all talk about her like she's the best friend they could ever have. I don't get how people can always love her more than me. How can I sleep with more guys then her and yet she has more plans on the weekend then I do? Why do her relationships last so long? How can Puck still pine over her when she ignored him for two years? How can you still be her best friend when you spend the majority of the year away from each other? How can she already be BFF's with Kurt and Rachel when they met a few days ago? Explain it to me Finn."

Carolina was legitimately crying now. Finn didn't know what to do, so he grabbed Carolina in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Shhhh. It's okay. You're a great person too Carolina. Maybe you just try too hard. You shouldn't compare yourself to Danni. You are two different people and you both have good and bad qualities."

Carolina looked up at Finn and smiled. Just as she wiped the tears off her face, Kurt's car pulled into the driveway. Danni and Kurt got out of the car and headed to the two teens sitting in the front yard.

"Carolina, I bought the cutest swimsuit for tonight! Rachel is planning on having people over for swimming and to watch some movies. Kurt and I are heading over around six to help make food. You wanna come?"

"Yeah." Carolina glanced down at her watch. It was already 5. "I have to shower. Come on sis, let's go get ready."

As the twins headed for the house Kurt turned to his step brother, "What were you and Carolina talking about?"

"You don't want to know. Let's just say that girl is all drama…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Puck was sitting in Rachel's room as she showered. He had no idea what he was going to do about Danni or Carolina. Truth be told, he knew that the only was he could truly have a chance with Danni was if Carolina was out of the picture. He knew Carolina would stop at nothing to get with him again. She always had been like that. As children, Carolina had followed Puck around and made every excuse to be with him.

"Noah, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rach, shoot!"

"What would you do if your father came back to Lima?"

Puck felt his face turn red and had the sudden need to punch something. "FUCK BERRY! Why would you ask that?"

"It's just a question. It's just something Danni was talking about today. You don't talk about him much so—"

"Why the fuck would Thomas talk about my father? She has no right to talk about him especially when her mother isn't much better than Eli. In fact, why don't you tell Thomas to shut her big mouth up and leave my family out of her conversations!"

Puck stood up quickly and stormed out the door. He needed to get some air so he ran to Rachel's backyard and sat on one of her lawn chairs.

"Noah." Puck turned around to find Rachel in a little pink towel, dripping water all over the ground. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, I have a weird feeling your father is going to pop up this summer. Please don't ask me to say anything else. Just trust me."

"I'm sorry Rach." Puck took the petite girl into his arms and held on tight. "You know that you're naked under that towel and I'm sorta turned on. We could have a quickie in the hot tub before the guests arrive." Rachel looked up at her best friend and laughed.

"You know if you're not careful, I might start thinking you're hitting on me." She turned around and headed into the house. She glanced behind her and looked Noah straight in the eyes. "Noah, I am always here for you. Forever."

"And always. I know Berry. Now get dressed and let's get this party started."

Danni hadn't worn a real swimsuit in years. Finn refused to go into the water without a shirt and she had promised him years ago that she would wear shorts and a tank top so he didn't feel like such a dork. Now she stood in front of the mirror in a black bikini with gold buttons and she felt naked. "Maybe I should just wear shorts and a tank top like normal."

"Come out here and let us see it!" Kurt, Finn, and Carolina were all sitting on Kurt's bed. Kurt turned to Finn. "I helped her pick it out but she refused to try it on at the store. Get your butt out her Danni and let us see it before you decided to put the shorts on. I blame Finn for your insecurities! Why couldn't you just do shirtless at the pool Hudson?"

Danni laughed to herself before she opened the door and walked into the gray bedroom. The three sitting in front of her all had different looks on their face. Kurt smiled brightly while both Carolina and Finn looked beyond surprised.

"Oh Sara Bareilles, you look awesome! I told you this would look perfect on you. Doesn't she look amazing you guys?"

Finn was speechless. He had always seen Danni as his little sister, but it was hard not to realize just how hot she was in the swimsuit. He had never seen her in a swimsuit and he was now upset that he had forced her to wear clothes while swimming for so long. "You look awesome Danni."

Carolina quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. "God you guys act as if you've never seen a chick in a bathing suit before. I'm gonna head into the shower."

Carolina took a deep breath before stepping into the shower. There was no way to deny it; her sister looked sexy in the swimsuit. Damn her and her new gay sidekick. If it wasn't for Kurt, Danni would be wearing some black shorts and a lime green tank in the hot tube tonight and she could have worn her little bikini and got all of Puck's attention. Now, she was fucked! The three swimsuits she had were worn out and two of them were one piece. There was no way her yellow and blue stripped bikini from PINK would outshine the stupid swimsuit Danni had. Fuck her! Why did she have to choice now to look sexy? Well Carolina knew the reason…Puckerman! It was in that moment that Carolina decided to sit this one out and try again another night.

"I think I'm gonna stay home tonight," Carolina declared as she got out of the shower.

"Why sis? It's going to be so much fun!"

"Dad mentioned calling tonight and I want to be here when he calls."

Danni looked at her sister for a moment before deciding to let the topic go. "Okay, we'll see you later." And with that, the three teen headed downstairs.

Mike hadn't been able to hang out with his girlfriend alone in weeks. Either they were at some Glee party, or with their parents. So when he got to leave work early and then found out that his parents would be gone for the night, he decided to skip Rachel's party and invite Tina over for some alone time. Just as he was about to start his wok he received a text. **Mikey, I need someone to talk to. Can I come over? –Car**

Mike wanted nothing more than to say no. This was meant to be his night with Tina. But he wasn't a half ass friend. **Of course. Come over any time.**

Puck had just finished making the famous Berry Family Fruit Punch when he heard a knock at the front door. Rachel was still picking out an outfit so he decided to let whomever it was in. As he opened to front door, a huge lump formed in his throat. In front of him was Danni in a black bikini top and a pair of jean shorts. A hundred and ten dirty things popped into his head at once and suddenly his swim trunks felt a little too small. He had known Danni for years and he hadn't seen her in a swimsuit since before puberty. Normally she wore some shorts and a shirt in the pool, but now he could see everything. Her long legs, her flat stomach, her shoulder blades. He hadn't seen some much of her since the night he slept with her and even then, it had been dark.

"You gonna let us in Puckerman?" Finn as obviously annoyed by Pucks inappropriate staring.

"Yeah, come on in. I was about the start making some fruit salad Berry asked me to make. She's upstairs getting dressed. She said you guys were welcome to start slicing veggies or starting up the grill. She bought burgers and hotdogs for everyone and said Finn wanted to cookout so that's all you dude." And with that Finn headed to the back yard.

"I'm gonna go help Barbara find the right outfit. You two can start slicing veggies or whatever drama queen wanted you to do. Be right back." Kurt glanced at the two left in the kitchen and smiled before heading upstairs.

Puck stood at the opposite end to the kitchen and watched as Danni grabbed the veggies out of the frig. She turned and smile, but Puck seemed to have forgotten how to smile. As she sliced, he just watched her. She had always been beautiful to him, but it wasn't until now that he realized just how flawless she was. The clothes she wore did her body no justice. All Puck wanted to do was lift her up and carry her to the nearest bedroom and show her how turned on he was, but he couldn't move.

"Are you okay Noah?" Danni realized that he hadn't said anything to her since she got to Rachel's and now he just stood there, not even moving. Did she do something wrong?

"Um, yeah. I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just peachy." Danni turned around to face Noah and slowly walked toward him. "So, what did you do all day?"

"You look gorgeous!"

Danni smiled before turning back to the counter and starting cutting veggies again. Puck walked up behind her and ran his hand down her arm. He then ran his other one down her back before kissing her neck. He could smell the faint scent of vanilla on Danni's skin. He took the knife out of her hand and set it on the cutting board before turning her around. He looked into her eyes and realized they were dark with lust. He pulled her to him and smashed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Soon, their tongues are exploring each other's mouths and their hands were roaming their bodies. Suddenly, Puck grabbed Danni's legs and sat her on the counter before attacking her neck. He sucked softly on her pulse spot and ran his hands threw her hair while she ran her nails down his arms.

"Get a room people!"

Danni and Puck jumped and turned around to find Blaine standing in the kitchen.

"Did I spoil the mood? Shit sorry. Where is my sexy boyfriend?"

Danni tried fixing her hair and jumped off the counter. "Up stairs with Rach."

As Blaine headed upstairs, Danni turned to Puck and smiled. Puck walked over to her and touched her face. "Danni Lynn, I love you."

Suddenly the smile left her face. "You shouldn't have said that."

"But it's true. I have loved you since I was a little boy. I have loved you since that time on the swings at camp when you held my hand and told me I was your perfect match. I have never been surer of anything in my life."

"Noah, Eli will be in a few days. He's heading to Lima with my dad and mother. I'm so sorry."

"Dude, you have two horny teenagers going at it in your kitchen." Blaine walked in to find Rachel wearing a yellow swimsuit and Kurt in Bongo swim trunks.

"Danni and Puck?"

"Nope, Finn and Puck. Said something about how they can't hide it anymore. Weird part is Danni is standing here recording the whole thing. I'm guessing it will go viral by the end of the night."

"Not only sexy but funny too. Oh Blaine, you are the whole package. Don't let him go Kurt."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before grabbing a comb and fixing his hair. Suddenly there was a knock on Rachel's door.

"Rachel quick! Puck is throwing stuff in your kitchen."

Rachel opened her door to find Finn standing at the other end. He grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her down the stairs. Kurt and Blaine followed. As they all walked into the kitchen, they saw Danni curled up in the corner and Puck throwing plates, cups, and food all over the place.

"YOU KNEW MY FATHER WAS COMING AND YOU PICK NOW TO TELL ME!" Puck screamed as he threw a glass at the counter.

"Noah, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to—"

"HOW ABOUT 'HEY PUCKERMAN, REMEMBER YOUR BASTARD FATHER? HE'S COMING INTO TOWN WITH MY CUNT OF A MOTHER!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER NAMES!"

"REALLY? BECAUSE I HAVE HEARD YOU CALL HER SIMILAR THINGS."

Rachel took a step in front of Noah, hoping to calm him down. "Noah, let's go get some fresh air."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BERRY! YOU KNEW TOO AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME! 'OH NOAH I HAVE A FEELING YOUR FATHER IS GONNA POP UP THIS SUMMER. THAT'S WHAT YOU THIS AFTERNOON, ISN'T IT? YOU ALL WERE IN ON IT, WEREN'T YOU! WELL FUCK YOU ALL THEN. I GONE." Puck threw the pitcher of punch he had just made on the floor and stormed out of the house.

Rachel looked down at the girl crying on the floor. "Come on Danni, let's get upstairs and wash you up." As Danni stood up, the other's in the room let out a gasp of horror. On her arm was a huge gash.

Finn ran over to her and put a towel on the cut. "Did he do that?"

"No Finn. He started yelling and throwing things. I freaked out and fell to the ground. I must have fallen on some glass."

"Well, it's going to be okay." Rachel grabbed Danni's arm and helped her up. "Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
